martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Huo Violentstone
Highest Elder (equal to an emperor) of the Ancient Phoenix Clan with a status that is comparable to a Patriarch. He is part of the Huo family which is one of the three great families in the Ancient Phoenix Clan. He brought a High-Grade Spirit Artifact called Sacred Flame Samsara Scroll to the Fire Spirit Star when Lin Ming was inside the Illusionary God Combat Array Thousand Slaughter. Personality He is known for his fiery temper and stubborn personality, like his name states. It had to be known that with Huo Violentstone’s temperament as long as he went outside, he would always mention to outsiders about how awesome and amazing his family was, second to none. Many people in his clan, even elder figures like Huo Highdragon and Huo Whitejade are not exempt from his wrath. He would likely scold them even in front of the juniors of the clan. History Once upon a time, he too had been one of the little princess’ suitors.Chapter 1239 – Crimson Strifecloud’s Daughter In truth, although the Ancient Phoenix Clan had married the little princess off to Crimson Strifecloud because of political reasons, it was by no means wronging or harming her. Crimson Strifecloud had been an extraordinary character. With the little princess’ background, her beauty, her phoenix bloodline, and her primordial yin, Crimson Strifecloud would not have treated her coldly. Even so, Huo Violentstone had always kept this matter in his heart. In his opinion, marrying someone off in exchange for benefits was the sorrow of the weak. Quotes * (As Huo Violentstone spoke to here, he seemed to reminisce about the past, a bit emotional. The Crimson Strifecloud he spoke of was the true name of the Battle King) “Crimson Strifecloud cannot be considered someone of our Ancient Phoenix Clan, so he certainly would not succeed the position of Patriarch. He is the 196th son of the Crimson Light World’s current World King. That person has had an extremely high compatibility with the Fire Laws since the day he was born. 40,000 years ago, in order for our Ancient Phoenix Clan to curry favor with the Crimson Light World’s World King, the Patriarch chose his most outstanding daughter, a little princess with the perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline, and married her off to Crimson Strifecloud." Afterwards, Crimson Strifecloud stayed in the Ancient Phoenix Clan for a period of time, and even participated in the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial at headquarters. At that time, when Crimson Strifecloud rushed through the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial, all other geniuses of my Ancient Phoenix Clan were completely swept away by him! No one was able to come close to comparing with him! It might as well have been described as a crane amongst chickens!" “Can you imagine that? In the entire Ancient Phoenix Clan, out of 100 billion people, there was not a single genius that was able to stand tall and proud in front of Crimson Strifecloud, because they did not have the courage or qualifications to do so!”Chapter 1031 – The One Thousandth Person * (He took a deep breath and humorlessly said, one could hear the contempt and deep seated hatred in his voice) “And, the greatest mockery of all is that all the high level figures of the Ancient Phoenix Clan at that time actually constantly praised and kissed the ass of that Crimson Strifecloud as he went through the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial. They personally delivered the primordial yin and bloodline strength of our little princess to him, and then cheered as he stepped over all of the geniuses of our clan. Finally, they also gave him a massive amount of resources. So, tell me, isn’t that just so cheap and pathetic?” No one ever imagined that Huo Violentstone would suddenly say such words. The high level figures of 40,000 years ago had a background that could scare everyone else to death. Who would dare agree with Huo Violentstone’s words? “Hehe, it was truly pathetic. In fact, even they thought they were pathetic themselves. But, there was nothing that could be done. He was the son of the Crimson Light World’s World King! The Crimson Light World’s World King, do you know who that is? The Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters are based at the Crimson Light World. Since they are in the Crimson Light World, they naturally must lower their heads and bow before him; that is all normal! And now, there are many high level figures in the Ancient Phoenix Clan that were once the pursuers of the little princess. None of you can imagine just how beautiful and talented she was! Not even calling her a 10,000 year proud daughter of heaven would do her justice! But… all of her courters were only able to stare on helplessly as she was married to Crimson Strifecloud! And, in a bridal chamber that the Ancient Phoenix Clan specially prepared themselves, he obtained the little princess’ primordial yin as well as the power of her bloodline, hehehahahaha!”Chapter 1031 – The One Thousandth Person * (This sudden voice left Lin Ming in a daze, this was such an unscrupulous old man that did everything to sate his prideful martial heart) “Lin Ming! This old man is the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s Highest Elder, Huo Violentstone! I am also the Patriarch of the Huo Family! You listen well to me. In the past, this little bastard stole our resources and wrested away the little princess of our Ancient Phoenix Clan along with her perfect Ancient Phoenix bloodline!" "In this battle, you must do everything you can to win for me! Even if you have to risk your life, you have to win at all costs! Even if you must wrestle with Buddha for a single incense stick of time, that is what you must do! If you want to become an unrivalled genius, then you must sweep away all obstacles that block your path!" "You must kick that Crimson Strifecloud into the ground and beat him up so that his teeth scatter over the ground! I want you to slap him so hard that not even his parents will recognize him! If you can do this then I will immediately give you the phoenix blood essence! Not just that, but resources, phoenix blood, beautiful women with pure bloodlines, anything else you desire will be yours! I will even happily lend you the Sacred Flame Testament to perceive for an entire year! The Huo Family will support you with the entirety of our strength!”Chapter 1032 – Old Sorrows, New Hate * (Huo Violentstone’s voice was originally of the extremely loud variety, where not even sound insulation could stop it. At this time, he was only afraid no one would hear just how loud he was laughing) “Hahahahahahahahahaha! Yes! Well done! I said that with Lin Ming’s strength, sweeping away those little baby dragonlings should be nothing more than child’s play, and it seems I was right! Only several hours have passed and yet his score has already reached 3.36 million! What was that baby dragon’s score again? I think it was 1.6 million or something low like that, haha, Lin Ming’s score is over twice that!”Chapter 1186 – Rising Ranking * (Huo Violentstone spoke so loudly that his beard flared up. His cheeks were ruddy with light as his eyes lit up with high spirited excitement!) “Heh, what did I say! I knew this was coming! I already said that during Lin Ming’s second round of eliminations in this tournament he would definitely break past a hundred million! Now that I look again, this boy can definitely reach at least 150 million! Without thinking of it, Lin Ming has definitely killed the top number one master of the True Martial Great World. What is the number one master of a great world? Just another nobody for Lin Ming!”Chapter 1212 – Merit Points Over a Hundred Million * (After Lin Ming spanked Crimson Wishjade in the butt, and losing Crimson Strifecloud's face) “This boy is too shameless!” Huo Violentstone gulped. Then, he suddenly guffawed, “But… I like it! “Those two strikes were well done! I’ve long disliked the Crimson Light Holy Lands. As for that little harlot, mercilessly beating her ass in public is what she deserves!” These words were privately spoken to all around him. As Fairy Feng and Lian Zhen heard him, they were left utterly dumbfounded.Chapter 1241 – Too Shameless Trivia * In the past when he was at the Divine Transformation realm, he had challenged the Illusionary Combat Array a last time. At the end, he managed to kill 882 people, but never managed to break through 900 people. * 40,000 years ago, Huo Violentstone had also been one of the Ancient Phoenix Clan’s geniuses that competed with the Battle King. * This High Ancestor of the Huo Family was indeed just like his name. His anger was not ordinary anger!When he was angered, even the Elders of his own family would be publicly abused and scolded. He wouldn’t even care about maintaining face in front of the juniors. References Category:Male Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:33 Heavens Category:Divine Realm Category:Crimson Light World Category:Huo Family